Envious is as red as her hair
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: [One shot]How Envy and Hasame met. One of possibly many more to come. EnvyXOC Some swearing.


Hey all readers! I guess you've noticed I am making alot of HasameXEnvy stories. Sorry if this either 1)bothers you cuz u would rather see yourself or a differnt partner with Envy or 2) are annoyed that alot of stories are EnvyXHasame. So, i am sorry, i just love making these stories, because Hasame is me and I can act however I want and all the action are me! So theres no wrong with the Character! Aint I smart?

Most are probably gonna be one shot, cuz their easy to type and dont take forever. So, yeah...im currantly focusing on us.

Envy: more like obsessing.

Me: i perfer FOCUSING!

Each story ill probably be different from my first mention of us in Whispers through the trees. So, you can read them completely out of order if you want, it wont mess up anything. This is one of the many ways on how we met i will very likely make a new story on how we met, that has nothing to do with the original one i am writing right now. I listen to music...ALOT...and i get allllll my story ideas from them. Credits to...er...Areosmith, Rihanna, Nickleback, the Fullmetal Alchemist theme songs, Mindless Self Indulgence, Coheed and Cambria, Linkin Park(i luv u guys soooo much yea!)...you get the point. So... enjoy!

OH! damn...before i start the story, i never mentioned what I/Hasame wear(s). ok, im trying to be imaginitive. Lets see...i picture a black skirt...like, knee length, a lil shorter, just not a miniskirt like Envy's. A black top, i think i mentioned crop top. so, like Winry's top while she works on Ed's arm. Uh. bare feet, cuz i am almsot primitive (my mom says) cuz i love walking without any footwear at all. Uh, black gloves, like Lust, only it is fingerless. I see i am dressed all in black...hm...should I make myself a Homunculus also? Hn, why not? Lets say my brother (not Ed or Al, my lil brother, Ben) tried a human transmutation cuz i...got...hit by a car. XP oh well. I wasnt paying attention. So anyway. I think the Oronobus would be on...my neck. i seriously dont care. On my neck, on the left side.

On with the story! i hope ive bored you enuff already so u dont want to read this piece of shit i wrote at like midnight, after having wayyyy too much rootbeer and seriously getting high on Frebreeze. (I am alive, and not a Homunculus in this story)

Envious is as red as her hair

Plopping down under a tree near her school, a 14 year old student pulled out her sandwich and a bottle of cold green tea her father had made her. Currantly, her father was always seen drinking the vile stuff. He said it would lengthen your life time or whatever. What a delicious lunch she had. A leftover turkey sandwich and cold tea. Yay. Sighing, the red head brushed away her bangs covering her silver blue eyes. People made fun of her eyes for some reason. No one in the entire school had silver in their eyes. There were a couple of people with red hair, different shades from hers. Hasame frowned and looked at her hair flowing over her shoulder. It was almost a crayon red. The reddest any hair could possibly be. Back to the other girls having red hair, their eyes were almost always a green or brown colour. She even saw someone with hazel eyes. They accused her of either dying her hair that colour, or getting contacts. Hasame had searched through every hair shop and store, looking for a colour even similar to her hair, and found none. The store ladies would compliment her hair and ask where she got the colour. They didnt believe her when she replied that she was born with it.

Therefore, within the first week of high school, she became an outcast. The teenager bite into the sandwich and chewed half heartedly on the dry meat.

"Yuck." she said and threw out the sandwich, not caring if she was hungry. That food was for the birds. Pulling out the elastic that kept her hair back in a pony tail, she shook her head, glad that she was alone and that no one could see her. Hasame loved her hair, no matter what people said. It felt so good against her skin. She had just bought a new shampoo that made it smell like her favourite fruit, watermelons. It didnt smell like the lollipops made with artificial flavouring and would make anyone dislike watermelons even if they never tried the actual thing. It smelt like the real thing. Inhaling its scent, she sighed and leaned back against the tree, green leaves falling on her red head and mingling with her hair. Glancing at her watch, she relaxed on the tree, shutting her blue eyes. She had almost an hour of lunchtime, and decided to close her eyes for a bit.

Something tickled her nose, and she sneezed, making her whole body contract. Sniffling, she felt around her bag for her kleenxes, and pulled out one, wiping her nose. Holding the tissue in her hand, she reluctantly opened her eyes. Violet eyes were right in front of hers, and they looked annoyed. Hasame opened her eyes wide and squealed. Trying to back up, she hit her head on the tree trunk and some leaves fluttered down on her. Panting, she looked at the face that had scared the hell out of her. Long green hair that fell down in spiky locks protruded from a black headband with a triangular shape on it. A pale face stared at Hasame and the purple eyes traveled down her body, then rose to meet her silver eyes once again. The person had on a skirt with shorts underneath and a skin tight black top that showed half his midriff. He was squatting in front of her and his nose was wrinkled. She then realised she had sneezed on him. Raising a fingerless gloved hand, he wiped his face and frowned at Hasame.

"That was gross." he said monotonely.

Hasame still didn't answer. She had never seen this boy before. He didn't look like he went to their school, for he didn't have on the black and dark green uniform on. Hasame's skirt had ride up a bit up her thighs when she had recoiled in surprise. The green haired boy's eyes couldn't help but flicker at her legs, her white socks fallen down to her ankles. Then they scanned to her torso. Her black top, with a green tie, was pulled tight over her chest, due to the lack of proper size for her. Everywhere else on the uniform had fit her properly, but the chest was always a problem.

"Hey. Eye's up here buddy." she said furiously. His violet eyes snapped back to her eyes, flaming.

The boy rocked on his heels for a bit, then sat down and crossed his legs indian style in front of her as if she had invited him to do so.

"Why are you here?" he asked. He's very straight forward, thought Hasame.

"Cause no one else wants me to sit with them. And personally, I don't care." she said hotly, folding her arms over her chest in anger, looking over at the crowd of people scattered around the lunchtables.

"You liar." he said. Hasame's eyes snapped back sharply at him. Ok, so she was lying. She really wanted to belong to a group or something in this school. But she tried pretending that she didn't care.

"What's your name?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Hasame." she repled. Silence.

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"No. You didn't ask for it." he said matter-of-factly. The girl frowned.

"Fine. What's your name." she gave in.

"Envy." Hasame stared. Envy? Isn't that like a sin or whatever? She thought.

Suddenly, he reached out and ran his fingers through her red hair.

"Uh, excuse me?" she said offendedly.

"Like you hair." Envy said and pulled back his hand.

"Oh. Thanks. No one's ever said that to me." The girl blushed and played with the ends of her red locks. She averted her silvery blue eyes to the grass and noticed it was almost the same colour as his hair. Funny.

She felt a hand take her chin and pull it to face Envy again. She saw his eyes squint, peering at something on her face.

"Your eyes are blue." He stated, tilting his head to the left.

"Why yes they are, thank you for noticing that, Captain Obvious." retorted Hasame angrily.

"Envy." he said, then let go of her chin.

I can't decide if I like him or not. conluded Hasame in her head.

"My name is Envy, not Captain Obvious. Do you have short term memory loss or something?" Envy finished, scowling.

The red head shook her head, her hair spilling over her shoulder. He was like an inspector or something. Envy put his hands behind him and rested himself on them, his green hair touching the grass around them. He stretched out his legs and his toes gently touched Hasame's knees. She shivered slightly, then glanced at her watch. How come it had only been 7 minutes? It had seemed much longer. Looking up at Envy again, they were quiet for a while.

"Where are you from?" questioned the girl, looking for a conversation starter.

"Not from around here, that's for sure." he grumbled, tilting his head back and stared up at the clouds.

"Oh...you bored or something? 'Cause, I'm here, you know?" Hasame said, pointing at herself.

Snapping his head back, he stared at her.

"I know that." he said in that monotone voice again. Hasame raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the sky again. She followed his gaze and saw he was fixed upon a bird that was circling the air.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Hasame said sarcstically, plopping her chin in her hand.

"No." was all he said. Not a talkative one, the girl said in her head.

She attempted to make a snarling noise, but ended up coughing.

Envy looked at her, concern in his violet eyes. Breathing in fresh air, Hasame blinked back tears and looked back at Envy. She shook her head, saying that she was fine, and he returned his gaze to the sky.

Sighing, the teenager put her bottle of undrinked green tea back in her bag and dropped it to lean on the tree trunk.

"Wanna climb the tree?" Envy suggested out of the blue, looking around at her. Hasame thought about it, the looked up at the tree. She stood up and realising something, she scowled.

"Can't" she mumbled

"Why not? Looks pretty easy." Envy got up then found out why. The girl was quite short. Heh, even shorter than the Fullmetal shorty. Concluded the sin in his head, smirking.

"Dont wanna..." she grumbled and pouted. Though, she really loved climbing trees. It was always so much fun, and her dad called her a monkey because she had gotten to well at scaling the tree in their backyard. Envy appeared by her side and knelt down, putting his hands together to form a sort of cup.

"I'll give ya a boost." he offered, looking up at Hasame. She looked at him, slightly glowering, then put her foot on his hands and he shoved her up, nearly sending her flying. She had managed to catch the second or third branch.

"My god...what the hell? Your strong." she gasped and sat down on a branch. She watch him jump up with ease and land feet first on the branch above her. Hasame grabbed another branch and quickly climbed to the fifth branch and plopped herself down comfortably on it and swung her legs. Envy sat down on the branch directly across from her.

"How'd ya do that?" she asked dumbly, gaping.

He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the teenager again. She felt her face get hot. Looking away, she looked up into the green leaves and heard the whisper of them as a gentle breeze ruffled them. Hasame grinned and did a long whistle, the sound mingling with the leaves. Finishing, the red head looked down and leveled her eyes with Envy's, who was still gazing at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Dunno." he shrugged his shoulders pathetically. Hasame gently shook her head in disbelief.

What a weird guy, she thought.

The wind suddenly picked up and sent her skirt flying up. She squealed and pulled it down hurriedly, causing her to rock precariously on the branch. Hasame felt herself slipping, she screamed and reached out to grab something, anything to keep her from falling. She ended up taking a handful of Envy's long green hair.

"YAAAOOWW!" he yelled and was pulled down along with Hasame. He caught his hand on a branch to stop their free fall, but Hasame was still holding onto his hair.

"LET GO, WOMAN! DAMN IT!" he hollared, and the girl let go in surprise and fell to the ground with a thud. The red head squealed again and lay out on the ground, panting. Staring up at Envy hanging from a branch by one arm, his face red and contorting in pain, he rubbed his head at the spot where she had used his hair for a rope. He was grumbling and glowered down at the girl, sprawled out on the grass.

"You idiot." he muttered and dropped down beside her, towering over the girl.

"Hey, you would have dont the same thing." she retaliated, scowling deeply.

"No, I would have grabbed a _branch_." he said, planting his fists on his hips and bent over her.

"My _hair_ does not look like an effing branch."

"Yeah, well, I was scared." she mumbled.

"Scared of what? Breaking your neck? You couldn't have, the damn tree isn't even that tall." Envy said, waving a hand up at the tree.

"I dont want to die falling from a stupid tree, you weirdo." the girl said and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I hate skirts." she growled.

"Then why don't you get pants?" stated Envy, sighing at her simplicity.

"Can't. Only for the guys. I'm gonna kill whoever decided the school uniform, probably some perverted, pedophile." She replied, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Then steal some." He said plainly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Two problems with that, Einstein. One, I dont know where their kept, and two, even if I did get some, they'd know because I'd be the only girl wearing them in the whole school." she pointed out, holding up two fingers.

"Then it's your problem." Envy laid down on his stomach next to her and rested his chin on his hands.

"Moooo..." Hasame suddenly said, falling on her back, her knees still in the same position as she was before.

"What?" Envy stared at the girl in confusion.

"Moo. a sound cows make." The teenager answered.

"I know that's the sound cows make. I'm not an idiot. Unlike someone I know." he replied, returning his chin to his hands.

"You calling me an idiot?" Hasame demanded, not moving from her spot.

"No, sorry. Your a mooing idiot."

"Funny...mooo...moo-fuckity-moo..." she continued.

"You sound like a retard." Envy stated, staring boredly over her knees, blocking his view from the small forest in front of them.

"Thank you. I feel so loved."

Envy's eyes wandered over her body again and they rested once again on her chest. Noticing his silence, Hasame looked over at him and followed his gaze. She frowned and flicked him on the nose.

"Either look at my face or dont look at all." she commanded.

Envy rubbed his nose and looked at the girls face.

"Better." Hasame brought her hand to her forehead, glancing at her watch. Her blue eyes widened in astonishment. She sat bolt up and gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be late for science! I'm sorry Envy, i really gotta go. Can we talk, or hang out or whatever we were doing after school?" she asked hurriedly, standing up and getting her bag.

He just lazily looked up at her and nodded.

"Good, see you here again, ok? bye!" she ran off and waved at Envy. He waved back. The sin just stayed there for somewhile, then something rustled in a nearby bush. A figure rose from it.

"Pretty girl, ain't she?" He said, watching Hasame run back into the high school.

"Back off Greed, she's mine." Envy replied, staring straight foward, a grin on his pale features.


End file.
